thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuan Kafei
Current Background Yuan is a former leader of the Renegades, and a former Seraphim of Cruxis. When the final Journey of Regeneration in his world first began, he was actively plotting against the Chosen of Mana, working in as many ways to kill the current Chosen as possible. His goal, even though he was apart of the organization trying to revive Martel Yggdrasill, his dead fiance, was to topple that organization. He is a very shady man, who makes decisions that seem to benefit only one person's aims: his own. Repeatedly during the final journey, he would find ways to either help or hurt the Chosen of Mana and her party depending on how much they were getting in his way. Eventually, it is made clear that he is only aiming for the same thing they are, and he does prove to be a useful ally. In the roleplay, Yuan has altered his plans slightly. When in his world all he would want is for her to rest and to bury the past away, he is driven to revive her, planning to find her and bring her to him before she departs from the world. First Arc While Yuan's intentions are to revive Martel by finding her soul across time and space, it seems that he often will take breaks and handle other matters as he deems them important enough. He currently does little in the roleplay itself. He does make appearance whenever characters leave the world, and sometimes when they enter it. Yuan made one trip to Mac Anu, where he met Haseo as he first entered the world, but has since stayed consistently at Exodus, his base of operations and home for the Bio-Gate. His most notable activities, aside from the creation of the Satellite Runner, a device that works as a worldwide chat, is the acquisition and modification of JARVIS from the falling Avengers' Mansion, and the recovery of Yusei Fudo from Zaphias. Second Arc Yuan is seen spending much of his time in the base once more, but in the second arc, he is far more active on base repair and affairs than he used to be. Convinced that someone is tampering with his Bio-Gate, he monitored its activities while keeping an eye on his new assistant, Yusei, who now bore the name Aki. Secretly, Yuan is aware of who he truly is, but in all regards, he finds it more important to play dumb. Even when confronted, he still denies any knowledge of Yusei's past. After spotting Luke fon Fabre, Revya, Kamina, and Mieu traveling near his tower, he notes that Luke might be a viable power source for the gate. After a Jigglypuff sends all of Exodus and those outside on a power nap, only Yusei's sound file is able to wake them in time. Yuan then bugs Luke, to follow him later when he has time to track the boy for experiments. Yuan and Yusei's repairs led them to using the Bio-Gate as a door, as it opened up to the Sahira, where they briefly met Sailor Pluto. After Yusei falls into a television, Yuan is concerned by a lack of communication, and makes his way to Inaba, meeting his second assistant, Gen Shishio. After a failed attempt to find Yusei before he arrives in Neo Domino City, Yuan and Gen are forced to abandon Inaba to follow him. On the third day, it's revealed that Yuan left Yusei in Gen's care while he managed some morning affairs. He was celebrating Martel's birthday in secret, after an intruder broke into Exodus. After this intruder imitated both Yusei and Martel, he was outwitted, startled, and captured, dragged into the Sahira where he is currently a prisoner. At first, he was trapped in an illusory world, but after Ruka's arrival to his cell, he was released from that illusion and very confused. The illusion he had dwelt in placed him in the past where Martel was alive, and none of the future was real. It is taking some time for him to adapt to the change. He and Ruka have a brief talk with Sailor Pluto, and she reveals it would be better for them to play along. This plan is broken when Sailor Pluto and the Enchantress start to fight, and Cynder joins in the fray. Concerned, Yuan starts to cast a spell, but stops when he notes that Pluto seems to have resigned herself to death. He is very confused when she disappeared, and shows he is defensive of Ruka, even just a little bit. Personality Yuan's personality is very brooding and mysterious. He will often do everything in his power to not answer a question if he feels someone doesn't need to know. However, when it comes down to it, Yuan is quite capable of being fairly charismatic, especially when he wants something from someone. It is this ability of his that permitted him to run his underground organization, the Renegades, without discovery for so long while still maintaining a very high ranking in Cruxis. Abilities Angelic Senses: As a part of a race called the Angels, Yuan's senses have been heightened extremely by his Cruxis Crystal and his age. To make a long story short, he is not an easy man to sneak up on. Just because he isn't watching doesn't mean he doesn't know you're there. Additionally, he is also noticeably stronger than the average half-elf. Master Swordsman: Yuan has been training with a double-edged sword since he was young. This means 4000 years later, he's a master. This tied with his Angelic Senses alone many for a deadly combo. Mana Detection and Use: Yuan is capable of seeing mana in the air due to his former race being a half-elf. He is very capable of telling the difference between races, and using his mana to hide what race he currently is himself. This also allows for him to be a spellcaster. Flight: Yuan has blue mana wings, which are often kept out of sight. He does not associate with them unless on Cruxis business, which in the advent of its fall, he's stopped using them. Yuan prefers to use a rheaird for flight, a flying machine from his world that uses mana to make itself airborne and propel itself across the sky. Combat Yuan will often try to make use of his other abilities before relying on his mana to fight, even though he has a large amount of mana he is capable of using (6000 TP) to start with. Often, weaker opponents will not last long in this type of combat with him. However, against stronger opponents and in group combat, he makes use of the following abilities: Thunder Explosion (30 TP): Yuan will strike an opponent with a ranged explosion of lightning on weapon impact. Depending on range from the strike down, causes mild to severe damage. It is a five-second cast. Thunder Blade (28 TP): A huge sword made of lightning pierces the opponent and embeds in the ground, then explodes, sending electric shockwaves along the ground and hitting everything in a good-sized area 3 around the impact zone three more times. The target is struck for moderate to severe damage and the successive strikes hit for mild to moderate damage. It is a five-second cast. Spark Wave (26 TP): Yuan strikes one opponent with a bolt of lightning, then strikes out at multiple opponents that are nearby the target. The opponent targeted suffers moderate to severe damage and the successive strikes wil hit for mild to moderate damage. It is a five-second cast. Indigination (60 TP): This technique drops a large amount of lightning around and over a target for mild to moderate damage. It can hit multiple enemies. It is a ten second cast. Lightning (9 TP): Yuan will strike opponent with a bolt of lightning. Attacks for mild damage. It is a split second cast. Gravity Well (42 TP): This technique creates a void in which super gravity crushes opponents in a circular area for mild to moderate damage. It is a five second cast. Indigination Judgement (100 TP): Yuan creates a massive magic circle underneath the target. The target is then bombarded continuously with a huge bolt of lightning, followed by a massive sword with a cool hilt crashing down on it. The attack ends with a final, incredibly massive lightning strike. Strikes for severe damage. It is a fifteen-second cast. Force Field (65 TP): This places a protective barrier around Yuan that only works for a few seconds. If held for too long, Yuan will be stunned temporarily. It is a split second cast. Category:Character Category:Tales Of Category:Male Category:Game Category:IceEnchantress09